


close the space between us now

by dnfer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, LMAO covid is still a thing but travel is allowed so. hopefully canon compliant, M/M, Meet-Cute, Platonic or romantic you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfer/pseuds/dnfer
Summary: Dream thinks he’s felt happy before. He’s been happy when he’s fallen in love, played games with his friends, and witnessed his content grow. He’s been happy with his cat and his family and the ragtag group of streamers he’s become part of.But truly, honestly, everything pales in comparison to the feeling of George in his arms for the first time. The final puzzle piece slots into place, and Dream wants to cry at how perfect it feels.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 51





	close the space between us now

**DREAM IS SHAKING, TO PUT IT LIGHTLY.**

The airport is crowded and his heart is racing so fast it hurts, and his hands are clammy, and he feels like he might die with the amount of energy zipping through his body, but he’s _here._

Dream remembers that he was on call with George when they found out about the travel ban. It took a few reads of the article for them to realise it fully, but then George had jumped up and started shouting: it clicked for Dream, then, in a number of ways. He was going to meet George. He was going to be able to _hold_ George. And that fulfilled him in so many ways, ways that he didn't want to even consider too deeply.

His daily routine changed, just slightly. He’d wake up, piss off Sapnap until he woke up, go downstairs, feed Patches, and then draw another tiny Sharpie cross on the current date on his calendar. Sometimes it’d be accomplished by doodles of tiny stars or exclamation marks, just some sort of way to channel the pure excitement buzzing through his body incessantly.

And then there had been less and less squares to cross off, and George had been calling more and more frequently, and then suddenly Dream was standing in the airport, fidgeting with his hands and trying to swallow his heart back from beating in his throat.

The tannoy crackles to life again, the operator’s robotic voice booming across the open area. “Flight 243 will be landing at Gate C in five minutes.”

 _243._ Those stupid three digits have been teasing Dream for months. But, god, Dream can run to the eastern wing of the building and stand there in the green hoodie he wore on their first face-to-face call, and George is going to see him and sprint up to him and _Dream is finally going to have his George by his side, oh my god._

He knows his whole world is about to change; it could easily be for the worst, but Dream just somehow knows everything is about to fit into place.

See, the thing with missing a part of yourself is that you don't know it's missing until you find it, until you hold it in your own two hands. And here, Dream feels something click at the thought of George being his to hold, at the possibility of them being _DreamandGeorge,_ at the idea of them being... together, in every possible way. He feels whole, heavier than he's ever felt before, but like he could run a whole fucking marathon, like he could float on air.

George makes him feel _whole._

Sound rushes in his ears as there's a sudden influx of people, and only then he realises people are departing the plane. Dream watches, heart thudding so hard in his throat that he swears he might spit up blood in a minute, and he waits. He’s been waiting for so long, but he doesn't care. He’ll wait forever for George, as long as it takes.

And then Dream’s heart shudders and ruptures and explodes, because he _sees_ him.

There must be some sort of heavenly spotlight, because George is positively glowing in the dimly-lit area, and Dream is drawn to him like a moth to a light, wants to run to him like a parched man to water. He’s frozen to the spot, just watching the older man.

And then George turns and even under the mask, Dream can see the ridiculous smile painted across his face. That spurs Dream into action, and like something out of a shit rom-com, they run towards each other. George’s suitcase is abandoned, rolling across the tiles - some absolute lifesaver catches it, and watches the two of them.

Dream thinks he’s felt happy before. He’s been happy when he’s fallen in love, played games with his friends, and witnessed his content grow. He’s been happy with his cat and his family and the ragtag group of streamers he’s become part of.

But truly, honestly, everything pales in comparison to the feeling of George in his arms for the first time. The final puzzle piece slots into place, and Dream wants to cry at how perfect it feels.

George is so much _shorter_ than him, is the first realisation - Dream rests his chin on the older man’s head, and smiles into his hair as George nuzzles into his hoodie. He’s warm too, like Dream’s own little personal radiator to cuddle through the cold spikes.

George steps back too soon, and Dream already misses his body heat. “God, _Clay,_ I…”

He doesn't have to speak; Dream feels the same way. None of the thoughts in his head can ever be done justice with words, and the least he can do is stare and hope his eyes communicate what his mouth never could.

“Florida is so fucking warm.” George mumbles, and that tiny complaint sets the younger man off laughing. There's visible confusion doodled on George’s face, until he realises and laughs too. Dream knows they always clicked online, and something settles in his chest at the knowledge that they click here, too.

They retrieve George’s luggage, apologising profusely to the man who took temporary care of it, and make their way towards where Sapnap is sat in his car, singing obnoxiously loud and earning a lot of glares from passers-by.

He shuts up when he catches sight of George ( _thank god,_ Dream thinks, _nothing like a front row seat to the Sapnap Show to turn you off Florida completely_ ) and steps out of the car to nonchalantly glance the British man up and down. “Yeah, no. I’m definitely taller than you.”

George near cries with laughter - whether it's with Sapnap or at Sapnap is to be determined - and the three of them pile into the hunk of junk that definitely shouldn't rattle when it starts up. It’s all so messy and beautiful and so perfectly _them_ that Dream nearly tears up again.

They could have met so much sooner, but something tells Dream that this is how it was always meant to be. Sapnap is once again singing, George is half asleep, and Dream is looking at the two of them like he’s seeing them both properly for the first time.

And that night, when George leans across him while trying to punch Sapnap for overtaking him in Mario Kart, Dream knows he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sapn8p?s=21)


End file.
